Destinos Cruzados
by Mayaya Green
Summary: [InuyashaRanma Crossover] CAPITULO 9! Naraku descubre que Ranma no es bruja ni nada por el estilo pero de todas formas le es útil ya que lo hace creer que ha sido enviado por Kikyou, Inuyasha y los demas salen en busca de el y se topa con...LEAN!
1. Nuevo Hogar, Nueva Vida

^0^ Hola a TODOS!!!! ^^ soy nueva escribiendo en esta sección... o.ó bueno ni tanto ya me acordé ke tengo otro fic por aquí pendiente pero hace tiempo ke tenía idea de este fic y pues no hayaba donde ponerlo sin en Ranma½ o en Inuyasha y analizando la situación ^^U pues todo toma lugar en la época de Inuyasha y por eso decidí ponerlo aquí...Espero y les guste este crossover entre Inu/Ranma T.T prometo ke le echaré muchas ganas aunque me tiren de zapatasos xD...arigatoo!  
  
  
Destinos Cruzados  
  
  
[Capítulo 1: Nuevo Hogar, Nueva vida ]  
  
  
  
.:*:.Flash Back.:*:.  
  
Shoun: Nunca creí esto de ti Genma...me has decepcionado...  
  
Genma: Pero Shoun...tienes que creernos...Ranma y yo nunca nos atreveríamos a...!!  
  
Shoun: Mentira...Yo los oí decir... No lo nieguen, querian quedarse con mi dojo y mis hijas ¿No?

.

.

.

Ranma: v.v...Tu me crees ¿Verdad? Sabes que sería yo incapaz de...  
  
Akane: Callate Ranma...le creo mas a mi papa T-T Ahora largate si no quieres salir lastimado...  
  
.:*:.Fin del Flashback.:*:.  
  
  
  
Y como ven, fue así como me corrieron de la casa de Akane. El señor Shoun dice que nos oyó a mi padre y a mí decir eso, cuando es mentira...Yo no me quedaría con el dojo de Akane en esa forma...ni tampoco con sus hermanas... Eso era lo que menos me preocupada, lo que mas me dolía era la expresión de Akane, jamás olvidaré la forma tan fría que me vió. Lo tengo clavado aquí en mi pecho.  
  
Mi estupido padre y yo seguimos vagando por ahí de ciudad en ciudad, se le veía un poco descorazonado por como su amigo había desconfiado así de él, pero es demasiado baka para tomarselo en serio.  
  
Genma: No pues Ranma, va a tocar que buscarte otra prometida para poder quedarnos a dormir ahí y...  
  
Yo le dí un manazo en la cabeza. ¿Qué se cree?  
  
Ranma: estas loco padre si crees que lo que quiero ahorita es buscarme otra prometida  
  
Cuando solo Akane esta en mis pensamientos. La extraño mucho.  


Genma: @.@ pues, si ya te aburrieron las prometidas, aprovechemos tu otra mitad y busquemos un novio rico para tí  
  
Ranma: GRRRRRRRRRRR!! O Por eso que el señor Shoun desconfía de nosotros...pero ahorita te voy a enseñar a...  
  
Mi padre comienza a correr, como siempre y yo no lo voy a dejar ir sin su merecido. Cuando al fin lo alcanzo, veo que hemos llegado a la ciudad de Tokyo. Es una ciudad demasiado grande e impresionante pero no tengo tiempo de fijarme por que aún tengo una cuenta por saldar con mi padre.  
  
Vamos corriendo tan deprisa que no nos fijamos por donde vamos y sin querer, mi padre tropieza con un anciano haciéndome tropezar a mi tambien.  
  
Anciano: . Oigan, fijense por donde caminan! ¬¬  
  
Genma: Disculpe señor...-Mi padre observa sus ropas y ve el nombre del señor en sus ropas- i O.O a usted lo conozco! Es el gran maestro Higurashi!!  
  
Sr. Higurashi: O.O ¿como que me conoce?  
  
Genma: ^_^ Mi maestro ha hablado mucho sobre usted...  
  
Mi padre se hinca haciéndole reverencia...algo me decía que tendríamos alojamiento por hoy.  
  
Sr. Higurashi: ¿Y quien es?  
  
Genma: Soy Genma Saotome y este apuesto joven es mi hijo Ranma...  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ mucho gusto señor Higurashi  
  
Sr. Higurashi: Mucho gusto pero me refería a quién era su maestro...  
  
Genma: Mi maestro es Happosai  
  
Sr. Higurashi: O.o dijiste ...¿Happosai....?  
  
Genma: o.o si eso dije ¿por que?  
  
Sr. Higurashi: .-. pues no lo conozco...  
  
Ranma: Disculpe señor, es que Happosai fue maestro de mi padre no mío y ya no lo es...estamos un poco perdidos y no sabemos que hacer en esta ciudad tan enorme- Traté de sonar confuso y desamparado, odio tener que recurrir a eso.  
  
Sr Higurashi: n.n sabes me caes bien jovencito, creo que me gustaría que conocieras a mi nieta  
  
Yo casi me caigo ahí al instante. ¿Por qué siempre tengo ese efecto con los abuelos/padres/tios/etc etc de muchachas solteras?  
  
Sin mas remedio, mi padre me forzó a ir con el, ¿Qué mas podíamos perder? Estabamos sin rumbo fijo y era demasiado noble de su parte dejarnos ir con él, así que ..¿Por que no? Solo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Akane en estos momentos y deseo que Ryouga no se aproveché e intente "consolarla"...si es que esta triste por mi partida...  
  



	2. Los Prometidos

[Capítulo 2: Los Prometidos]  
  
  
El camino a su casa no fue muy largo y el señor se la pasó hablando de tiempos ancestrales cuando los padres elegían a los prometidos de sus hijos, que que se habían hecho aquellos buenos tiempos. Yo creo que una maldición me persigue por que el anciano solo hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su nieta. Dicen que el colero es sufrido, asi que si el anciano era amable en ofrecernos su casa, yo debía comportarme al menos...cortés. Despues oí que mi padre me decía algo en voz baja.  
  
Genma: n.n estas de suerte Ranma ya tienes prometida otra vez  
  
Un día de estos, de verdad, voy a olvidar que este baka es mi padre.  
  
Ranma: deja de decir boberías papá  
  
Genma: Hmp! Al menos esta familia es mas respetable que la de Shoun  
  
Dijo con resentimiento. Por primera vez noté lo dolido que estaba...viene a mi mente la imagen de Akane...No, no quiero ponerme nostálgico.  
  
Llegamos a la casa del señor Higurashi y un niño lo abraza para saludarlo. Creo que el niño se llama Souta o algo así. Su casa era muy bonita y acojedora. Tenía estilos y diseños antiguos, pero yo no estoy para fijarme en eso. De seguro su nieta era una niña enfadosa como Shampoo o la hermana de Kuno...ya veré la forma de desagradarle. Tal vez me transforme en mi alter ego para decepcionarla.  
  
Sr. Higurashi: iHija pon la mesa! tenemos visita hoy n_n  
  
El anciano sonríe calurosamente. Creo que me empieza a simpatizar. Despues una señora de cabello medio rizado y corto nos saluda cordialmente. Se ve que aparte de joven y simpática es buena gente. Pone la mesa y nos invita a sentar. La comida huele rico y me hace recordar a la rica comida de Kasumi...y nuevamente Akane....  
  
Sr. Higurashi: ¿A dónde está Kagome?  
  
Souta: Aún no vuelve de con Inuyasha  
  
Sr. Higurashi: como que aun no vuelve...Dijo que hoy estaría temprano  
  
Genma: ^_^º ya ve como es la juventud hoy en día maestro Higurashi no se preocupe aun es temprano  
  
Dijo mi papa tratándo de simpatizar. Yo lo hubiera golpeado por metido, de pronto se oyen unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo.  
  
Kagome: iiYAA VOOOYY ABUELO!!  
  
Creo que esa era su nieta, obviamente, si le llamó abuelo.  
  
Sr Higurashi: n.n apurate Kagome, que te acabo de traer una sorpresa  
  
Ranma: * ù.ú espero y no se refiera a mi*  
  
Kagome:iiSSSSSiiiii !!!!  
  
Se oyen los pasos, después la regadera. Cinco minutos mas tarde, entra la chica al comedor cepillándose la cabellera negra. Era muy bonita no puedo negarlo aunque traía una cara medio triste.  
  
Kagome: Buenas noches n.n veo que tenemos visita. Hola, Mi nombre es Kagome  
  
Mi padre se pone de pie, se presenta y yo permanezco sentado. Hmp...lo menos que quería era simpatizarle. Bajo el rostro y oculto mi cara un poco con mi cabello.  
  
Genma: * hijo no seas maleducado, saluda a la señorita Kagome  
  
Tiene razón , se han comportado muy buena gente, nos van a dar alojamiento, ahh, de acuerdo, seré educado mas no agradable. Me pongo de pie y la miro a los ojos.  
  
Ranma: Yo soy Ranma Saotome mucho gusto  
  
Veo que la chica se me queda viendo con una expresión petrificada, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.  
  
Sr. Higurashi: n.n creo que mi nieta se ha impresionado mucho contigo Ranma  
  
Lo que me faltaba... Después la chica aún se me queda viendo y se está tornando ya molesto e incómodo, no puedo resistirme.  
  
Ranma: ¿*** y que tanto me ves?-dije un poco enfadado  
  
Kagome: I-I-Inuyasha.....  
  
Dice en voz casi inaudible. ¿Por que dice Inuyasha? Ahora que lo recuerdo, su hermano ya lo había mencionado antes. Kagome se sienta a comer y la mama nos sirve. Trato de comer la comida deliciosa, pero no se puede con esa chica observandome mucho. Mi padre se pone de pie y me sienta junto a ella. Me hace sentir como un niño pequeño. Poco a poco como que la chica se acostumbra a mi, y decide hablarme.  
  
Kagome: n///n siento mucho...err..¿Ranma?  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ si, así me llamo y deberías sentirlo mucho al verme así  
  
Kagome: ^ -^ Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que te me afiguraste a alguien y por un momento no reaccione  
  
Ranma: A quien a ¿Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: ¿O.O lo conoces?-Dice un tanto sorprendida  
  
Ranma: No, pero tu hermano dijo que habías ido con Inuyasha  
  
Kagome: n.n si, pero solo te me afiguraste, pero ya lo superé no te preocupes  
  
Se veía que era una chica agradeble y hasta ahorita no la veo con inetnciones de ennoviarse conmigo, menos mal, así lo la detestaré tanto.  
  
Kagome: Bueno, ¿ y quienes son eh abuelo? ¿Conocidos tuyos? ¿Parientes nuestros?  
  
Sr. Higurashi: n.n no Kagome, este joven llamado Ranma es tu prometido, te vas a casar con él...  
  
Todos caen al suelo especialmente Kagome menos el abuelo, mi padre y yo. Despues ella se reincorpora y le grita a su abuelo.  
  
Kagome: i¿i¿i¿O COMO TE ATREVES?!?!?! O Estas loco si crees que voy a casarme con el!   
  
Me hizo recordar a cierta persona con esa actitud. Despues se voltea conmigo y me dice dulcemente:  
  
Kagome: n.n no te ofendas Ranma, la cosa no es contigo es con el baka de mi abuelo- suspire aliviado  
  
Ranma: Lo sé Kagome, yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo y no es por tí pero el tonto de mi padre...  
  
El abuelo comienza a llorar en forma cómica diciendo que nadie lo respeta en esa casa, yo me pongo de pie.  
  
Ranma: Les agradezco mucho por su nobleza pero como Kagome no me aceptó nosotros nos vamos y...  
  
Mi padre me pega arrojandome al suelo, mientras que confuso veo estrellitas.  
  
Kagome: o.ó No por que no quiera casarme contigo tienes que irte, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen n.n  
  
Ranma: @.@ ¿lo dices en serio Kagome?-Pregunte yo aun viendo toda la constelación estelar.  
  
Kagome: n.n en serio Ranma, si piensas quedarte mucho tiempo, mañana te llevo conmigo a la escuela a que te inscribas  
  
Me cayó bien...pero escuela @.@ como que la mencionó muy temprano. Yo quería darme unas vacacioncitas pero ya no podía, tenía que sostener la imagen de niño bueno...que fastidio.  
  
  
  



	3. Corazones Rotos

[Capítulo 3: Corazones Rotos]  
  
  
Al poco rato, ayude a recojer los trastes encontra de mi voluntad, pero no lo demostré y nos llevaron a nuestra habitación. Esta si tenía dos camas individuales y un baño propio. Se veia cálido y acogedor. Me tomé una ducha con agua caliente por supuesto, no quería transformaciones. Al menos aquí si sería normal. Me puse mi ropa para dormir y despues de cepillarme los dientes me acosté en la cama queriendome dormir. Bueno, traté pero los ronquidos de mi padre no me dejaban descansar.  
  
Intenté cubrirme con la almohada, pero era inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño. Pero no era mi padre, sino que la nostalgía. Habían pasado varios días desde que me fuí de la casa de Akane. Todo era nuevo y extraño para mi, ya me había acostumbrado a mi otro estilo de vida y ahora me encontraba aquí, empezando de nuevo. ¿Como puede cambiar tu vida tan rápido? Si parece que fue ayer cuando Akane y yo nos estabamos peleando por cualquier tontería. Creo que yo tambien estaba resentido con ella al creer que yo mataría a su padre por interés.   
  
Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle...buscar al verdadero culpable...Me dí el sentón...Si alguien quiso en verdad matar al señor Shoun entonces Akane podría estar en peligro. Eso me hace sentir intranquilo y me salgo de la habitación. Juré proteger a Akane siempre. Pero...si voy...me correrá de nuevo o lo que es peor...tenga a la policía y me arresten. Ahora mas que nunca deseo que Ryouga este con Akane...su nefasto P-Chan.   
  
El clima está un poco cálido y húmedo aca en la ciudad y me apetece salir a tomar aire. Seguía pensando en mis preocupaciones cuando de pronto escuché unos sollozos, leves pero audibles. Provenían del cuarto de Kagome. Subo a su recámara y toco a la puerta con timidez.  
  
Kagome: Pasa...  
  
Abro la puerta y veo a la chica acostada en su cama envuelta en sus sábanas.  
  
Kagome: Ran..¿Ranma? o////o ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Ranma: Disculpa el atrevimiento, no quiero que pienses mal pero te escuché llorar y solo me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien...  
  
Kagome: Eres muy amable Ranma, no se por que pero me inspiras mucha confianza...  
  
Extraño, me pasaba lo mismo con ella, además que tenía ganas de desahogarme.  
  
Ranma: ¿Que te pasa Kagome?-La miro a los ojos y me devuelve la mirada tiernamente, y veo que como yo, trae una pena.  
  
Kagome: v.v ¿tu alguna vez te has sentido indeciso por una chica? Es decir, ¿Puedes amar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo?  
  
No se a que venía la pregunta pero yo nunca he amado a dos chicas a la vez.  
  
Ranma: No Kagome, solo se puede amar a una persona, puede que te gusten varias pero amar solo a una  
  
Al decir esto, la chica me abraza y llora con mas desconsuelo. Me siento muy apenado y tonto.  
  
Ranma: Disculpa Kagome, pero ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera? ó_ò -pregunte preocupado  
  
Kagome: No Ranma no...es que...T.T te lo voy a decir...  
  
Entre lagrimas y voz quebrada Kagome me cuenta sobre ese tipo llamado Inuyasha. Me dice que el amaba a un tal Kikyou y que ella, Kagome, se parecía mucho a Kikyou. Me dijo que ella quería a Inuyasha y que el le demostraba afecto. Pero que despues encontró a Kikyou nuevamente y que el se ha dividido en dos. Me dijo que los vió besándose y que por eso estaba llorando. Malo, si ese tipo beso a la otra, quiere decir que...No, no puedo romperle mas el corazón.  
  
Ranma: Kagome, a lo mejor fue un malentendido...  
Kagome: No, el siempre la quiso...ah pero que tonta, disculpame Ranma, he sido muy egoísta contigo, cuentame sobre ti  
  
Ranma: n.n te devolveré tu acto de confianza...verás...-Le conte todo sobre Akane y yo. Como empezo nuestra relación y como empezé a encariñarme con ella y como terminamos así. Kagome suspiró varias veces y dijo que Akane y yo asemejabamos a Inuyasha y ella siempre peleando, pero dice que con la diferencia de que Akane me quiere y que yo a ella.  
  
Ranma: v.v ni tanto eh, si me quisiera me hubiera creído-Dije con resentimiento  
  
Kagome: u.u tal vez Ranma. ^^ eres un buen chico con razón te siguen las muchachas  
  
Me sente en el suelo y me recargé en su cama poniendo cara de despreocupado  
  
Kagome: Pero por mí no te preocupes, yo no seré una de ellas ^-^U  
  
Ranma: n_n favor que me haces  
  
Kagome: ^.^ Ranma creo que serás un buen buen amigo.  
  
Ranma: ^_^ yo pienso lo mismo que tu- Me pregunto que diría si supiera mi secreto, aunque creo que ella tambien tiene uno- Oyes, y ¿veremos a ese tipo llamado Inuyasha en la escuela? No me gusta la forma en que te trata, se merece una paliza  
  
Kagome: ::^o^:: jajajajajajaja! ¿Como crees Ranma? Inuyasha podría matarte!  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ Oye! No me subestimes! 'ta bien que lo quieras tanto pero te pasas...-le cuento sobre mi historial en las arte marciales.  
  
Kagome: Entre mas te conozco mas te me afiguras a él  
  
Ranma: y vas a enamorarte de mí nomás por eso- Lo que me faltaba que me viera como una copia.  
  
Kagome: _o_ Por supuesto que no! ¬///////¬  
  
Ranma: Ah bueno  
  
Kagome: O___O Ranma! Mira la hora que es! y mañana tenemos escuela- ¿Tenía que arruinar el momento mencionando la escuela?  
  
Ranma: Tienes razón, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Kagome y gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa. Te pido disculpas por mis groserías anteriores pero ya te explique por que n_nº  
  
Kagome: No te preocupes Ranma yo te entiendo...Buenas noches y gracias por consolarme ^.^  
  
Ranma: Por nada Aka....o/////////o Kagome, perdon, pero la costumbre *¬¬º baka....*  
  
Kagome: ::^o^:: por mi ni te apures  
  
Me despedí de ella nuevamente y baje a mi recámara, al menos era amable y buena gente, creo que aqui si podre empezar nuevamente. Tomé una almohada y me cubrí la cara para ver si podía dormir sin escuchar los ronquidos de mi papá.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Amistad Creciente

[Capítulo 4: Amistad Creciente]  
  


La mañana siguiente Souta me levanta muy temprano para irme a la escuela. Me visto y bajo a desayunar. Veo a Kagome y me sirve de desayunar, trae puesto su uniforme y su pelo suelto. Yo me puse mi camisa roja y mi pantalón azul. No usé uniforme en mi escuela anterior y no pienso hacerlo aquí tampoco.  
  
Ranma: n_n gracias Kagome por el desayuno  
  
Kagome: n.n por nada Ranma...¿Quieres más?  
  
Ranma: n_n si por favor  
  
Souta: ¬.¬ creí que te gustaba Inuyasha... Kagome...  
  
Kagome: O/////o Souta!-dice sonrojando  
  
Ranma: n_n es demasiado obvio Kagome, y sí, Souta a tu hermana le sigue gustando Inuyasha pero no por eso no puede ser amable conmigo  
  
Kagome: Ranma...  
  
Dice en un tono amenazante pero jugando y me amenaza con una cuchara. Akane me hubiera golpeado. Si, lo hubiera hecho sin miramientos. Despues del desayuno, Kagome me presta algunas libretas y me lleva a la escuela. Era una escuela bonita, no muy diferente de la otra. Un grupo de chicas se nos arrima y jalan a Kagome para hablar con ella. Se oyen unas risitas y ya me imagino de que hablan, pero no me inmuto.  
  
Me lleva a con el director. Vaya que era un señor respetable y al menos no quería...  
  
Director: Jovencito, tendrá que cortarse ese cabello  
  
Ranma: _O_ ... *** ¿Qué le llama el otro director?  
  
Director: n_n es mi hermano, siempre hemos tenido una manía con eso del pelo  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ Ya veo  
  
Director: n.n así que vienes de esa escuela de la de mi hermano, n.n entonces quedas aceptado y asi yo llamaré a mi hermano y le pediré tu expediente.  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ créame señor, no todo lo que el le diga es cierto ¿eh?  
  
Director: n.n lo sé mi hermano es demasiado mentiroso ni se por que es director  
  
Estoy de acuerdo y que tambien los dos son igual de baka. Despues de asignarme mis clases Kagome se alegró por que coincidimos en la mayoría de las clases y así podremos estudiar juntos, menos mal.  
  
El director me preguntó si quería entrar al equipo de natación @.@ y obviamente dije que no, y preferí estar en el equipo basket ball de la escuela. También me dijo que tenía que usar uniforme...JA! Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo...  
  
¿Que mas puedo decir? Fue un típico día de escuela cuando eres nuevo conociendo gente de toda clase, hasta te toca conocer a quienes serán tus rivales en el primer día! Especialmente un chico Hojo que esta interesado en Kagome, pero bah, ni me importa. Yo al que quiero conocer es a ese Inuyasha. Kagome no me ha querido decir mas de él y pues yo ya no le quiero preguntar.  


Habían pasado ya como una semana y comenzaba a adaptarme rapidamente. Claro, aun extrañaba allá y me hacia falta Akane, pero Kagome era una niña magnífica y amigable que me ha hecho sentir bien todo este tiempo. Asi que yo me acuerde tener una amistad tan bonita como esta...no, por eso debo de cuidarla. Pasando a otra cosa, creo que dejaré que transcurra mas tiempo para que se enfríen las cosas alla y visitar a Akane...¿Se habrá ella olvidado de mi?  
  


.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.  
  


Mayaya: XD espero ke hayan disfrutado de esto capís y ke kieran leer la continuación, me disculpo tremendamente si les pareció aburrido, sin gracia y falto de acción xD pero les prometo ke para el proximo capítulo saldrá nuestro hanyou favorito...T^T dejenme su opinion si?? GRACIAS!!!!


	5. La Poza del Tiempo

[Capítulo 5: La Poza del Tiempo]  
  
Me encontraba en mi habitación tratando de resolver una ecuación matematica. ¿Raíz cúbica de 16a²c³ y el resultado a la no se que potencia?. No le entiendo, le preguntaré a Souta. ¿Y qué si el niño sabe mas que yo? Salgo de la habitación y veo a mi padre en la sala con el abuelo platicando, la mamá en la cocina y Souta estudiando. Miro hacia atras y veo a Kagome salir por la puerta trasera. Trae sus zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido al caminar. ¿A donde va? ¿A ver a Inuyasha? Eso si que no me lo pierdo!  
  
Dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa y me dispongo a seguir a Kagome. Veo que pasamos un gran árbol, ella lo mira y suspira y después camina hacia un cuarto antiguo. Ah...es el cuarto donde el abuelo me pidió ponerle sellos contra demonios en la poza. ¿Por que me lo pidió? quien sabe, pero creo que el viejo esta medio loco. Yo sabía hacer esos sellos gracias a la abuela de Shampoo, que es tan supersticiosa. Veo que Kagome mira desconcertada a los sellos.  
  
Kagome: o.o pero que ¿demonios?...T^T si ya decía yo por que no venía Inuyasha, alguien selló la poza  
  
Me recargo en la puerta y entrecierro los ojos viendola.  
  
Ranma: ¬_¬ Yo puse esos sellos pero por que tu abuelo me lo pidió-le dije  
  
Kagome: O___O RANMA!-Pone su mano en su corazón- no me andes asustando de esa forma.-dice sobresaltada  
  
Ranma: ¬_¬ ¿por que dices que Inuyasha sale de ahí? Si ese sello es para demonios no tiene por que retenerlo-Chasqueo la lengua en tono de reproche- Tsk Tsk Tsk lo siento Kagome pero si Inuyasha no ha venido a verte es por que de seguro no ha queri...-No continúo, ¿Que clase de amigo soy si le recuerdo lo que le lastima?  
  
Kagome: ¬_¬ Inuyasha es un demonio....bueno, mitad por que la otra mitad es humano  
  
Ranma: x^ x ....  
  
No puedo evitar caer precipitosamente al suelo como lo hice  
  
Ranma: O~o eres demasiado rara si estas enamorada de un demonio Kagome...  
  
Kagome: No Ranma ven...¿Tienes tiempo?-  
  
¿Tiempo? Me sobra, asentí con la cabeza y me invitó a sentarme arriba en el tablero de la poza.  
  
Kagome: Es larga la historia...y es mi mas grande secreto...  
  
Y comienza a contarme todo. Desde la traición de Kikyou e Inuyasha hasta cuando ella los encontró besandose. Me platicó sobre Naraku, Sessho...sabeque, Miroku, sobre Shippou y una tal Sango. Sin exagerar pasaron como dos horas contandome todo.  
  
Ranma: ¬_¬ Kagome, ¿te sientes bien? Digo, soy tu amigo y todo pero no me eches mentiras si quieres conservar mi amistad. Tienes una gran imaginación deberías de escribir ficción para niños, libretos para video juegos o...  
  
Kagome: ( iTe digo que todo es verdad!- Me enseña el fragmento que tiene de la Perla Shikon.  
  
Ranma: Queeee para mi eso no es nada mas que una canica quebrada, @.@ y eso que tu eres la reencarnación de Kikyou...  
  
Con razon le atrae a Inuyasha pues es una reencarnación y luego esta vuelve a la vida y tiene a la original @.@ ay que confuso. Me gustaría que fuera cierto puesto que se oye muy interesante una adventura así, pero se que miente. Que se me hace que hasta Inuyasha es producto de su imaginación.  
  
Kagome: ¬.¬ ¿No me crees verdad Ranma?   
  
Ranma: Pues la verdad...  
  
En un movimiento rápido, Kagome me toma de la mano, abre la poza y se arroja a dentro junto conmigo. Yo contra apenas alcanzó a tomarla y ponerla encima de mi para que no cayera en en el fondo y se golpeara. Nuevamente veo la constelación estelar.  
  
Ranma: @.@.... ¿Por que diablos hiciste eso Kagome? ¿Querías matarnos? En ese caso te hubieras arrojado tu sola y...y...O.O ¿Kagome? O KAGOME!!!  
  
Miro a ambos lados y no la veo. Me pongo de pie y me sacudo varias veces. Me sobo mis brazos y miro hacia arriba. De seguro Kagome subió por ahí. Despues escucho voces alla arriba. Es la de Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: ¿POR QUE DIABLOS SELLASTE LA POZA EH?  
  
¿Que demonios? Esa es mi voz! ¿Yo cuando le dije eso a Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha yo no sellé nada, pero así mejor, ya que no te vería la cara ¬¬  
  
¿Como que Inuyasha? ¿Y por que habla como yo?  
  
Inuyasha: Tu estas loca de remate eres una Baka como pudiste irte así sin avisar! Y lo que mas, sellaste la maldita poza  
  
Ranma: (  
  
No me gusta como ese tipo le grita a Kagome, subo la poza y asomo la cabeza recargando la cabeza en mi mano que se apoya en el filo de la poza.  
  
Ranma: ù___ú Para tu mayor informacion, YO selle la poza no fue Kagome  
  
Me quedo viendo al tipo ese. Cabello blanco, orejas de perro y ojos amarillos estoy soñando...¿o donde estoy?  
  
Inuyasha:( Tu no te metas infeliz...O.O...Kagome quieres explicarme quien es ese tipo  
  
Kagome trae en brazos a un niño que me supongo que es Shippou y mas atrás esta el tipo del tunel que me imagino que es el monje junto con la chica Sango. Kagome me mira y ambos sonreímos con complicidad.  
  
Ranma: Soy el prometido de Kagome, y ¿Que?- Me salgo de la poza y tomo una posición desafiante.  
  
Inuyasha: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH _o_   
  
Cae al suelo completamente desquiciado, sin comprender, me rasco la cabeza y lo miro en el suelo.  
  
Inuyasha: @.@ primero Kouga ahora este bastardo infeliz @.@  
  
¿Kouga? Otro admirador de Kagome me supongo. Ademas que suena a Ryouga...  
  
Inuyasha: Ah pero yo lo mato Kagome, lo voy a partir en dos!   
  
Inuyasha se lanza sobre mi enseñando sus ¿garras? Estoy muy cerca de la poza así que pego un brinco hacia atrás de una forma hábil haciendo que Inuyasha le pegue a la poza. Su mano se pone roja y se enfada mas. Se vuelve a lanzar sobre mi.  
  
Kagome: O.O...O OSUWARI!!!!  
  
En un segundo, Inuyasha cae bocaabajo al suelo haciendo un pozo pegando un grito gracioso  
  
Kagome: * tu no vas a dañar a Ranma mi futuro esposo, me oíste Inuyasha!- Se oye un leve gruñido desde ahí abajo.  
  
Ranma: ¬_¬ Kagome gracias pero no gracias, yo no necesito que me protejas, en serio yo puedo defenderme solo-Veo que el monje y la chica se me quedan viendo la misma forma en que Kagome me vió la primera vez- * Y no digan que me parezco a este tipo por que no es verdad ¿entendieron?  
  
Inuyasha se pone de pie, se talla la cara varias veces y me mira fulminantemente. Cruza lo brazos y se voltea, casualmente al mismo tiempo que yo.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmp, te dejo una semana y ya hasta prometido traes....-dice resentido.  
  
Ranma: Pues como no, si tu la traicionaste con Kikyou...  
  
Inuyasha: O TU CALLATE NO TE METAS!! ¬¬ No vuelvas a usar tú su nombre  
  
Ranma: Me meto cuando yo quiera por que Kagome será mi esposa...o y digo su nombre cuantas veces quiera Kikyou Kikyou!!  
  
De pronto siento un aire ligero justo en mi espalda me hago a un lado y un tipo con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y vestido de...¿piel? cae al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.  
  
Kouga: ( Estan equivocados los dos, Kagome será, mas bien, ES mi mujer y no le pondrán sus sucias manos encima mientras yo viva...-dice el tipejo que no me acaba de simpatizar  
  
Miroku: ^ ^Uu que bueno que yo me salí de este lío hace mucho tiempo  


Ranma: Oyeme tú, olvidate eso que dijiste, Kagome me trajo aquí para presentarme como su futuro esposo ) y aunque les pese, ella y yo nos casaremos-dije yo triunfante  
  
Inuyasha: Sobre mi cadáver  
  
Kouga: Y el mío tambien...  
  
Inuyasha: Hasta que acordamos en algo...  
  
Kouga: Si pero ya que lo mate a el, seguirás tu cara de perro P  
  
Kagome : MOMENTO.... Dejen de fastidiar, tu Inuyasha tienes a Kikyou y tu Kouga a tu prometida Ayame, por lo tanto YO me quedo con Ranma :P   
  
Ranma: n_n Asi es -concreté yo- Así que dejen de estar peliando por ella, ya tuvieron su oportunidad la desperdiciaron y ella me elijió a mí!  
  
El tal Kouga me mira con ojos asesinos y jura que me matará, se retira y me quedo con los demas. Pongo mi manos sobre la cabeza y muy despreocupado camino hacia el monje y la chica Sango.  
  
Ranma: Tu debes ser Miroku el pervertido y Sango la exterminadora ¿No?  
  
Miroku: ¬.¬ Ya veo que Kagome se encargó de hablar bien de nosotros ¿no?  
  
Sango: ^.^ Si yo soy Sango y esta es Kilala mi mascota...  
  
Ranma: O.O...X_x ALEJALA DE MI!!!! Kagome-Chan por que no me dijiste que había un gato aquí...  
  
Kagome: O.ó pos yo te platiqué de Kilala ¿no?  
  
Ranma: @~@ -Quise esconderme tras Kagome pero me aguanté para no causar mala impresión, sobre todo, frente a "Inuyasha"  
  
Shippou: o.ó ¿pos que traes contra Kilala?  
  
Trato de ignorar a la gata y me voy al lado de Kagome. La copia de Ryouga ya se había ido y solo me enfrentaba con la mirada de resentimiento y furia de Inuyasha.  


Ranma: Bueno pues, vamos a buscar los fragmentos de la perla shikon que a eso vine a ayudar  
  
Inuyasha: O________O Kagome! Le dijiste a este tipo sobre...  
  
Kagome: Si le dije ¿y que? Ranma y yo no tenemos secretos n-n verdad ¿Ranma-Kun?   
  
Sentí como una baldada de agua fria sobre mí....y lo bueno que no fue literalmente...  
  
Ranma: Así es Kagome-Chan n_n  
  
Inuyasha no me miró con odio como lo había hecho con anterioridad, al contrario me miró con envidia, despues miró a Kagome y pude ver dolor en sus ojos. El estaba sumamente dolido, como si Kagome lo hubiera traicionado y yo me puse así por que Akane no me creyó y me sentí traicionado...Inuyasha se dió la vuelta y camino hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca por ahí, creo que a pesar de todo el estaba enamorado de Kagome y ya no me gustaba prestarme para este juego, pero yo no soy quien para decidir, hasta que Kagome quiera yo seré su prometido ante todos.  
  
.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.  


Mayaya: ^o^ HOLAS A TODOS!!! XD antes ke nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos por su aprobacion y sobre todo por sus reviews...wow...13...*_* que honrada me siento hasta dan ganas de escribir mas...*maya teclea furiosamente y se da cuenta ke escribe puras cosas sin sentido* ^^U olvidenlo, soy un caso perdido... ToT gracias y espero lo hayan disfrutado!!!!


	6. La Competencia

[Capítulo 6: La Competencia]  
  


Inuyasha: ¬.¬ ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas seguir aquí? -dice en tono agresivo-  
  
Ranma: ¬.¬ ¿Acaso ves que ya me fui? -Conteste en el mismo tono-  
  
Sango: O~O oigan, ¿No creen que es bastante escalofriante que este par se parecen...un poco?  
  
Ranma: QUEEEEEEEEE...¿Como puedes decir que me parezco a este tipo? ¬.¬ el es un jugador  
  
Inuyasha: ( tu no sabes nada asi que cierra la boca idiota sino quieres que afile mis garras en tu espalda...  
  
Ranma: ( ¿Es una advertencia?  
  
Inuyasha: ( no una amenaza  
  
Ranma: ¿Ah si? Para mi es un reto  
  
Inuyasha: 0 pos vente! -Se sube la manga-  
  
Kagome: - INUYASHA, RANMA!! Dejen de comportarse asi de infantiles, y tú Inuyasha, sino aceptas bien a Ranma me voy y tu solo buscarás el Shikon no Tama...  
  
Inuyasha: ¬_¬ pues vete ni quien te necesite-Noté dolor y amargura en su voz- Que al cabo Miroku puede ayudarme y Sango también ù.ú -Se cruza las manos haciendose del "digno", que idiota.  
  
Kagome: _ esta bien!! Ya se que lo único que soy para tí es un detector de fragmentos. Ranma! Vamonos de aquí, contigo me basta y me sobra  
  
Ranma: o.o como tu digas Kagome  
  
Ella me toma de la mano y se dirije al lado opuesto del grupo. A lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar al monje decir que no puede dejar a Kagome a solas conmigo por ser su prometido.Oy...momento...¿Cómo que aprovecharíamos muy bien el tiempo...a solas? Maldito monje...Tambien Sango dijo que era muy peligroso para ambos andar solos por ahí especialmente por Naraku que de seguro intentaría quitarle los fragmentos a Kagome. Al poco rato todos se nos habían unido menos Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: v.v ¿A donde esta Inu?  
  
Shippo: v-v Ya ves como es de obstinado y dice que trabajará por su propia cuenta...  
  
Kagome: v.vU pues yo quería decirles que aquí Ranma no es mi prometido, solo un gran gran GRAN amigo que vive en mi casa  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo: Ahhhhhhhhhh -suspiraron llenos de alivio-  
  
Ranma: ¬_¬* Oigan, ¿Acaso les parezco poco para Kagome?  
  
Shippo: n.nU No es eso Ranma, lo que pasa es que asi las cosas se hacen mas faciles porque podremos convencer a Inu para que vuelva  
  
Ranma: ¬¬ ¿Y para que lo necesitan?- Dije con enfado, aun no le perdono que haya lastimado el corazón de mi amiga.  
  
Kagome: u.u tu no entiendes Ranma, aquí es diferente a nuestra época, veras hay muchos demonios muy fuertes y solo Inu puede contra ellos  
  
Ranma: ¿Pero que tal la exterminadora? ¿Y el hoyo negro del monje? Tu no eres tan mala con los arcos y a mi denme una espada y de alguna forma saldremos adelante!  
  
Shippo: ù.ú sinceramente no creo que seas tan bueno con la espada como Inuyasha  
  
Ranma: *ofendido* AH! ¿COMO NO? Como buen arte marcialista soy bueno con todo, ademas, Kagome me contó que "Inu-chan" no tiene mucho tiempo con su espada y si el aprendió a usarla ù.ú ¿Yo porqué no?  
  
Todos: _O_  
  
Miroku: O~O Sango-chan, tal vez tengas mucha razon al decir lo escalofriante que puede ser el parecido de estos dos...  
  
Sango: O~O ¿Verdad que sí?  
  
Kagome: Pues vamos a buscar a Inuyasha, no creo que se haya ido tan lejos  
  
Ranma: *sin ganas* Vamos...  
  
Kagome: n.n mientras tanto cuentales algo sobre ti Ranma  
  
Ranma: n_n de acuerdo  
  
Les conté brevemente sobre mi vida en el dojo de Akane, sobre la escuela y cómo termine en casa de Kagome, claro emitiendo grandes detalles que solo Kagome conocía. También guarde celosamente el secreto de mi maldición, algo que ni a Kagome le había contado. Había durado varios dias sin transformarme y mi padre tambien, lo cual me me era imposible en la casa de los Tendo. Por fin empezaba a nuevamente sentir lo que era llevar una vida normal, ahora solo tenía que cuidarme...y mucho.  
  
Miroku: Interesante, tu vida es muy parecida a la de Kagome  
  
Ranma: Si por eso es que somos tan...  
  
Algo golpeó mi cabeza impidiendo terminar mi frase. Caí al suelo cara a la tierra, alguien tenía su pie sobre mi cabeza ejerciendo presión y remoliendome en la tierra...* era Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: n_n estaba pensando...yo porque tenía que irme, Ò_Ó si yo estaba aquí primero- remuele mas mi cabeza al suelo-  
  
Tomé el tobillo de el y lo jalé con tal fuerza que el tambien cayó a mi lado igual que yo, cara al suelo  
  
Ranma: *escupiendo tierra* #¬.¬# quien rie al ultimo rie mejor  
  
Inuyasha: #.# grrrrrr *se pone de pie y mira a Kagome* ¬¬ una cosa aprendí de esto, no volver a confiar en los humanos!  
  
Ranma: *sarcasticamente* Oh, ¿Entonces desconfías de la mitad de tí?  
  
Inuyasha: ¬~¬ GRRR  
  
Ranma: ¬~¬ GRRR  
  
Kagome: o Ranma Saotome e Inuyasha! ò.ó dejen de pelear o la que se va soy yo!  
  
Ranma: *a Inuyasha* ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Me llamó por mi nombre completo! Significa que esta enfadada conmigo!  


Inuyasha: Feh! Cómo si me importara tanto y...  
  
Kagome: 0 BASTA BASTA BASTA!!  
  
Inuyasha: Como a mi si me callas a medias y a el si lo dejaste terminar...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: o~oU espera Kagome...espera...  
  
Kagome: o OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHGHH!- Una vez mas, cae al suelo en una posición graciosa-  
  
Kagome: Y tu Ranma, sino quieres un rosario como el de Inu ya cierra la boca!  
  
Ranma: O~o Mhjú *asintiendo con la cabeza*  
  
Despues de un rato ibamos caminando por un bosque, comenzaba a obscurecerse y no había encontrado una adventura todavia. Lo que restó del camino ibamos todos en silencio, Inuyasha no quería ser sometido al suelo otra vez ni yo quería un rosario de esos. Llegamos a un lugar donde había rocas y pasto suave. Las rocas eran planas y aun estaban tibias por los rayos del sol del dia. Mas abajo pasaba un río y sería ideal para nuestras necesidades. Me recosté en una piedra y Sango puso la lumbre. Al mirar la luna llena no se por que me acordé de Akane y sus preciosos ojos. No me acuerdo cuantas veces le dije que era fea...lo que sé es que le mentí. Intentando olvidarme de ella giré mi cuerpo de lado solo para darme cuenta que se me había acabado el territorio de la roca y me resbalé de la roca, cayendo cerca de la lumbrada donde todos sentados, quedé un poco mas abajo y mas cerca del río. Suspiré, un poquito mas y...  
  
Shippo: ToT oye Kagome, tengo hambre mucha hambre T.T  
  
Kagome: o.ô es verdad! Esta vez me olvide de traer provisiones...  
  
Inuaysha: ù.ú comportate como un demonio que eres Shippo  
  
Shippo: -.¬ como tu verdad hanyou...  
  
Inuyasha: ( es lo ultimo que has dicho en tu vida...*levanta su puño*  
  
Ahi es donde entro yo, el super poderoso Ranma, dispuesto a hacer quedar mal a Inuyasha a todas costas. Mi misión se ha convertido en contradecir a Inuaysha en lo mas que pudiera y ganarle en todo lo que me fuera posible...  
  
Ranma: n.n no te preocupes Shippo, de seguro en este rio está llenos de peces, yo pescaré para todos ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *recargandose para atras en la roca* Si si como no, como si un triste humano como tu puede ver los peces en la obscuridad  
  
Ranma: Feh! D No por nada soy el heredero del Estilo Libre Todo-Va Escuela de Artes Marciales Saotome, y te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz...  
  
Inuyasha: *cara larga y rascandose la cabeza con indiferencia* Pues veamos quien puede sacar mas peces en menos tiempo...¿Te parece?  
  
Miroku: O.o ¿Estilo Libre Todo-Va Escuela de Artes Marciales Saotome?  
  
Sango: -_-U hmmmm  
  
Shippo: XD se quedará con Kagome el ganador!  
  
Kagome: O.O SHIPPO!!  
  
Shippo: XD vamos Kagome, necesitan un incentivo...  
  
Inuyasha: Acepto...D ¿tienes miedo "Ran-chan"?  
  
Ranma: D Muajaja claro que no "Inu-chan"  
  
Inuyasha: Es decir, puedes perder a Kagome en el proceso  
  
Ranma: No mas que como tú ya la perdiste...  
  
Kagome: //////  
  
Miroku: ^^ de acuerdo...Inuyasha ponte el el otro extremo del río y tu Ranma-kun de este extremo, tienen 15 segundos para sacar peces y gana el que saque mas ¿entendido? Se vale cualquier método mientras no sea robar los peces del contrincante...¿entendido? Y una cosa mas, los peces tienen que estar completos es decir, no queremos pedazos eso no se cuenta -.¬ *viendo a Inuyasha*  
  
Tomo mi lugar e Inuyasha el suyo. No puedo evitar sentir emoción y ansias. Ambos teníamos la seguridad que no ibamos a perder.  
  
Miroku: A la cuenta de tres...  
  
Inuyasha: D *levanta sus garras viendo fijamente al río*  
  
Ranma: *Pone las manos al frente y cierra los ojos*  
  
Inuyasha: Baka...con los ojos cerrados no podras ver nada...  
  
Ranma: Silencio, dejame concentrarme ~.~ ...  
  
Miroku: UNA...DOS...TRES COMIENCEN!!!  
  
Ranma: AHHHHGHH!!  
  
Inuyasha: GRAHHH!!  
  
Ambos metimos las manos al río dispuestos a todo, pero sin imaginar que yo tenía un as bajo mi manga...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Mayaya: ^^U HOLAS A TODOS!!! XD primero ke nada agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personas que toman tiempo para dejarme un review...Wow 22...estoy impresionada T0T rompe records!!!! MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias y espero ke les haya gustado. Una cosa, XD ya se que se nota leguas que le estoy dando muchas ventajas a Ranma sobre Inuyasha no es que prefiera uno del otro es decir *.* ambos son lindos, xD solo que Ranma esta narrando la historia por eso ke parece ke todo le favorece P jajaja espero y no le haya parecido aburrido ^o^ nos vemos pa la proxima y no olviden de dejar su review..onegai... xDDDDDDDDDD gracias!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Prisionera al Palacio

[Capítulo 7: Prisionera al Palacio]

La noche era oscura y no se podía ver con claridad al río bajo mí. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, por que con una sola vez que me mojara mi secreto quedaría revelado ante todos y eso no sería nada bueno para mi, especialmente ahora que tenía este tipo de competencia con Inuyasha. Abrí un poco los ojos y ví que Inuyasha ya tenía varios pescados a su lado.

Inuyasha: Ahyaa Ahyaa!! 

Miroku: 1...2...3...4

El tiempo pasaba y ya no quería perder ni un segundo mas...

Ranma: KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!! (castañas calientes en version japonesa)

Moví las manos con tanto furor que pescado que iba pasando iba sacando.

Miroku: O.O Sugoi... Ve que velocidad impresionante...

Kagome: O.O...

Shippo: O.o  por kami...Ranma va ganando y por mucho...

Inuyasha: .** No me voy a dejar!!! *comienza a sacar mas pescados a lo loco tambien*

Ranma: AIIIGHHHH!!

Inuyasha: GRUUAHHHHH!!

~*~Tiempo despues...~*~

Miroku: 34...35...36...¿36? Inuyasha sacaste 36!!

Inuyasha: D he he...

Miroku: Veamos los de Ranma-Kun...1..2...3...~*~34...35...36...37...38...39...40...41...42...43...¿43? SUGOI!! Ranma-kun has ganado por exactamente 7 pescados!!

Inuyasha: ¿QUE? 

No pude evitar una mueca de sumo placer y gusto. Sea como sea yo le gané a Inuyasha...LE GANE!!

Ranma: ^o^ YATTA!!

Shippo: -_- Inuyasha no baka ahora Kagome le pertenece a Ranma-Kun...

Kagome: ¬¬** Shippo yo no le pertenezco a nadie...

Ranma: n_n *resplandeciendo* No seas modesta Kagome-Chan *la abraza por los hombros*

Inuyasha: o MANOS FUERA DE ELLA!!

Ranma: ¬¬*** yo gané la competencia y te aguantas... P te dí una oportunidad y F-A-L-L-A-S-T-E

Inuyasha: Hmmmm...como que alguien huele mal...*toma a Ranma del cuello de la camisa* ¿Porqué no te metes a bañar...?

Sin aviso previo, Inuyasha me arroja con fuerzas hacia el río. Alcanzó a reaccionar envolviendo mis pies en el cuello de Inuyasha llevandolo conmigo, despues de que Inuyasha cayó al agua pisé su espalda impulsandome para caer parado en una roca que pasaba en medio del río.

Ranma: Tenías razón Inu-chan olía a perro mojado...

Todos: ::^0^:: JAJAJAJA!!!

Kagome: o~oU

Inuyasha sale al flote y lo que vi en su mirada solo lo veía cuando Happosai estaba realmente furioso conmigo.

Inuyasha: Ah si pedazo de bastardo mal parido...*toma la roca en la que Ranma estaba parado y la jala con fuerzas* Te voy a echar esta roca encima y con ella voy a ahogarte...y despues hacerte pedazos con mis propias garras...

Quedé suspendido como por medio segundo en el aire antes de caer al agua que estaba mas que helada. De pronto sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a reducirse de tamaño y hacerse mas ligerito y tomando esas formas que yo tanto odiaba poseer. Mi cuerpo maldecido se transformaba sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto!!! Vi que Inuyasha nadaba hacia mí y lo que hice fue patearle la nariz fuertemente ya que era muy sensible. Inuyasha se tapó la nariz y gritó sacando todo el aire que llevaba dentro forzándolo a salir a la superficie para tomar aire, mientras que yo aproveché la corriente para nadar lo mas lejos posible y a una velocidad que yo mismo desconocía. Quería huir de ahí, quería perderme, quería que nadie me viera. Me sumergí lo mas profundo que pude y aprovechando la obscuridad...me alejé de ellos sin importarme las consecuencias...

Inuaysha: MALDITO BASTARDO OJALA TE AHOGUES!!! 

~*~

Poco tiempo después, me ví obligado a salirme del agua porque ya no soportaba su alfilerosa heladez, ademas que la resistencia de mi cuerpo se había agotado gracias al esfuerzo de tanto nadar y sobre todo con este cuerpo débil. Caminé hacia la orilla intentando inutilmente de cubrirme con mis brazos. Por Kami...que frío estaba haciendo en este maldito lugar. Comencé a temblar irremediablemente mientras sentía mi cuerpo entumecer, debía de encontrar un lugar cálido donde pasar la noche hasta encontrar agua caliente para revertirme a mi forma masculina. No podía presentarmeles así en esta forma...jamás.

Me acurruqué en unos arbustos que estaban bajo los arboles. Escarbé y escarbé y descubrí calidez bajo la tierra y haciendo un hueco en la tierra me acosté y me volvi a cubrir con ella. Me servían de dos maneras, una para resguardarme del frío y la otra como protección, asi como escondite de demonios peligrosos. Había puesto mucha distancia entre Kagome y los demas así que yo se que tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrarme. Poco a poco comencé a sentir una pesadez en los párpados, bostezé y me quedé profundamente dormido...

~*~La Siguiente Mañana~*~

Hombre1: ¿Crees que esté muerta?

Hombre2: No lo sé...¿Pero porque habrían de enterrarla?

Hombre1: o~o Que tal y sea la pura cabeza @.@ que horror...

Jefe: Dejen de decir estupideces y desentierrenla, quiero ver mas aparte de su lindo rostro...

Hombres: Hai! *comienzan a desenterrar a Ranma*

Comencé a escuchar ruidos y platicas extrañas a mi alrededor. Sentía como un peso de encima de mi cuerpo y poco a poco la calidez de mi cuerpo se iba disipando. Aun con sueño, entreabrí los ojos para ver un par de hombres atareados desenterrando mi cuerpo. Quise moverme pero no pude, todo mi cuerpo se encontraba adolorido y entumecido por el esfuerzo de ayer, mas aparte la tierra no me habia ayudado en nada mas que en bloquear mi circulación sanguinea paralizando mi cuerpo.

Hombre1: o.ó mira tu...esta completa...

Hombre2: O.o y no esta herida para nada...

Jefe: *barriendo a Ranma con la vista* '¬' completita...saquela de inmediato y traiganmela aqu

Hombres: Hai hai!

Ranma: ** quiten sus asquerosas manos de mi bestias!! O NO RESPONDO! *patalea y patalea*

Jefe: Linda, mas vale que te quedes quietecita y no vas a salir lastimada creeme...*toma a Ranma de la barbilla y lo obliga a que lo vea*

Hombre1: *en secreto a hombre2* Tonta, se durmió entre los arbustos de la hiedra paralizadora...no podrá moverse en mucho tiempo, y entre mas se mueva mas se cansar

¿QUE? Si ellos tenían razón, mis esfuerzos por librarme solo harían que mi cuerpo se agotara mas, maldición...si tan solo pudiera volver a la normalidad...

Jefe: Es raro ver a una ningen con cabellos de ese color...dime preciosura...¿Eres una hanyou?

Yo sentí una humillación tan baja...que me tratara como una mujer indefensa...yo Ranma Saotome. El tipo acaricia mi rostro como limpiandome la tierra y despues lleva su mano a mi trenza, y mientras los dos tipos me sostenían, el deshace mi trenza haciendo mi cabello rojo caer un poco mas abajo de mis hombros. Yo no veo morbo ni lujuria en sus ojos sino...¿Ternura? No puede ser...

Jefe: Que creatura tan mas hermosa...Yo se que al amo va a encantarle...llevemosla al palacio con el amo Kagewagi

Ranma: o.ô ¿Amo Kagewagi...?

¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Piensa, piensa...Pues yo no conozco nada sobre esta época, lo único que sé es lo que Kagome me ha dicho...ESO ES!!! Kagewagi es la entidad secreta de Naraku!! Es el cuerpo del joven príncipe que robó para guardar apariencias!! ¿Y me van a llevar a su...*gulp* palacio? ¿Me iban a poner frente a frente con el archi-enemigo de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kagome? ¿Tanto tiempo buscandolo y ser yo quien lo enfrente? Tendré que usar toda mi astucia, sangre fría y actuación si quería salir de esto con vida y poder informarles la localización del terrible demonio Naraku...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Mayaya: XD Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Como estan? ^///^ yo hace tiempo que no me reporto ¿verdad? Je je..he estado un poco muy demasiado ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo que por cierto....

Hetenidomuchosproblemasporculpadegenteenvidiosaquenadamasmehacelavidaimposibleydisculpensiventilomisproblemasaquiperoesqueyaestabaharta...

*respiro de alivio* Ufff...XD ya saque eso de mi sistema ya me siento mejor...T_T quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejan un review me hacen sentir mucho mejor!! (Pista: dejen review!!) XD espero que les haya gustado este chappie y disculpen si los hago tan cortos ^^U prometo hacerlos mas largos...D ¿Que ira a hacer ranma-chan en el palacio de naraku...? XD los veo pa la proxima!!


	8. La Nueva Sirvienta

[Capítulo 8: La Nueva Sirvienta]

Mi cuerpo aun seguía terriblemente paralizado, pero por suerte mi mente no. Gah! Yo siempre he sido un arte marcialista uso mas mi fisico que mi mente y...ESO!! Seguiré usando mi físico...mas ahora por que esta gente no conoce la verdad...Los tipos me llevaban sobre su caballo trotando a un paso regular, creo que quieren llegar a algun poblado antes de que anochezca. Lo bueno es que no han intentado nada en mi contra y mas ahorita que no puedo ni moverme bien. Uso el tono de voz mas dulce que puedo fingir para dirigirme a los tipos.

Ranma: Oigan caballeros...¿A donde nos dirigimos?

Hombre1: Onna ya te habiamos dicho donde y...

Jefe: Silencio! No le hablen así a la jovencita...que por cierto linda chiquilla...¿Como te llamas?

Ranma: ¿Yo...? Um...A...Akane! Si, me llamo Akane...

Jefe: Akane-chan...^^ lindo nombre para una linda jovencita...

Ranma: n////n ji ji ji...

Blah! El recurso que mas odiaba usar...El mismo que uso en mis casos mas desesperados, pero podré hacerlo a mis anchas por que nadie conoce la verdad absolutamente nadie...O.o ¿pero porque utilicé el nombre de Akane...? Errr...Porque fue el primero que se me ocurrió porque fue en la primera persona que pensé...y porque la extraño...//// pero no es momento para pensar en ella no, tengo que poner la cabeza sobre la tierra, que diga, los pies sobre la tierra y pensar una manera de salir bien librado de esta...

Ranma: ¿Falta mucho por llegar?

Jefe: Algo pequeña Akane-chan, iremos primero a pasar la noche en una aldea y llegaremos al palacio mañana a primera hora

Ranma: Oh...y...¿Podría saber para que soy necesitada? Yo...tengo miedo...

Jefe: ^^ tranquila, solo que necesitamos a una persona que sirva a nuestro amo, ultimamente ha estado muy enfermo y necesitamos de alguien agradable que cuide de el ú.ù queremos que nuestro joven amo se recupere y tal vez una linda jovencita como tu lo motive a seguir adelante, es muy triste nuestro castillo con puros sirvientes hombres mujeres grandes feas o casadas y sin una lucesita hermosa como tu...

¿Muy enfermo? ¿Que estará traumando Naraku esta vez? Pronto lo averiguaré...muy pronto...

Ranma: Entonces *.* yo quiero ayudarlo quiero ser util...gracias por encontrarme...

Jefe: ¿Y que hacias ahi?

*Inserta musica cómica de Ranma1/2*

Ranma: ToT mi malvada hermanastra que tenía envidia de mi apariencia y fisico me enterró ahi para que me comieran los gusanos T^T *sniff sniff* y me prohibió el regreso a mi casa que sino me iba a arrojar a la taza del baño le iba a bajar y me iba a regresar al mar T~T buuuujuuu juuu...

Jefe: T.T pobrecita...no te endendí nada pero...ToT pobrecita!!

Ranma: _________O_________

Hombres: ^^UU

Ranma: *continuando su acto* *_* pero ahora puedo ser de utilidad...*pestañea* úoù pero soy tan pobre que no tengo para comprarme bonitos kimonos para impresionar al amo...

Jefe" *replandeciendo* XD eso no hay problema ahorita que lleguemos a la aldea te conseguiré los kimonos mas hermosos que te puedas imaginar y y...*o* como quiero que el amo se enamore...

Ranma: -_-UU

~*~ Al día siguiente~*~

Debo admitir...O.o cuando este baka dijo que me compraría los mejores kimonos...@.@ jamas me imaginé que se volaría la barda...Compró kimonos elegantes, casuales, de fiesta etc etc...Cualquier mujer estaría feliz yo me encontraba horrorizado...T_T olvidandome de la modestía no quisiera a otro 'Kuno' tras mi.

El tipo me hizo ponerme un kimono rosa pastel bordado de flores exóticas en la parte de abajo, tenía listones morados azules y rojos en la cintura y a lo largo de las mangas, con una diadema del mismo material. Total, que me mandó a maquillar y perfumar, no parecía yo…eso era lo que mas miedo me daba

Ranma: ¬¬** Dijo que sería su sirvienta no candidata para un casorio...

Jefe: ^____^Uu je je...no pude evitarlo...

Hombres: *_* Es hermosa...

Ranma: ¬¬***

Hombre1: *¬* El amo se irá para atras!

Ranma: ¬¬****

Hombre2: ^o^ Akane-chan y Kagewagi-sama formaran una gran gran familia tendran muchos descendientes expanderan la Familia Kagewagi y tendremos muchos amitos *_*

Ranma: X_xUu

Jefe: ToT Y yo los apadrinaré a todos ya que yo le traje a Akane-chan y me subirá de puesto por que voy a ser su compadre!!

Ranma: ¬¬*********** *B-A-K-A-S*

Grrr, no se que era lo que mas me molestaba, si las fantasía ilusa de estos idiotas o el echo que Naraku tenga a unos idiotas como compiches...*respiro hondo* Pronto lo sabré...

Cuando arribamos al palacio luego luego sentí una aura maligna...Mis sentidos me impulsaban a que me alejará de ahí todo me indicaba peligro. Sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal...Jamas en mi vida habia sentido ese terror, iba mas allá de las palabras...pero a la vez, sentía que yo debía estar ahí, como que algo se me debía. Mis interiores empezaron a hervir con una furia inexplicable. Queria matar, queria vengarme...¿Pero de que? Mi cabeza era un torbellino y el ambiente pesado, pero por alguna razón...Me llené de valentía y de pronto me quería encontrar frente a frente con ese bastardo y hacerle pagar muy caro por todo lo que ha hecho...

Muy adentro del lujuso palacio se encontraba el amo Kagewagi tras unas cortinas negras. Estaba sentado recargado en la pared y cubierto con sabanas a la mitad de su cuerpo. A decir verdad, si se veía enfermo, pero lo mas seguro era que lo hacia por aguardar apariencias.

Jefe: Amo Kagewagi-sama...Traje a su nueva sirvienta quisiera que la conociera su nombre es...

Naraku: No tengo interés...

Jefe: Pero Kagewagi-sama...

Naraku: Deja de molestarme. Quiero estar a solas...

Jefe: Si mi amo...

AH NO! Yo no iba a venir hasta aca, no me iba a vestir con este ridiculo kimono para nada. Yo iba a verlo a como diera lugar! ** pos que! Sin decir mas abrí las cortinas haciendo que el girara la cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba nuestros ojos cruzandose en un instante...

~*~XD si le corto aquí me matan...~*~

Naraku: Pedí que no me molestarán... 

Dice mirandome con desprecio

Ranma: *hincandose en tono respetuoso* Siento mucho mi impertinecia su majestad, solo que...deseaba conocerle...Me dicen que usted esta muy enfermo y deseaba serle util cuidando de su salud...

Naraku: ¿Con esa apariencia? -Dice barriendome con la mirada

Ranma: *volteando a ver al 'jefe' * Eso no fue idea mía señor...Sino de...

Jefe: ^^U je je...

Naraku: Retirate y dejanos solos...

Jefe: Hai mi amo...*se inclina sin dicimular su gesto de satisfacción* Con su permiso...

Naraku: ¿Tienes algun conocimiento de hierbas medicinales?

Ranma: Sí...*mentí yo* Me he especializado en la rama de cuidados médicos, mi abuela era una curandera que no solo sabía de hierbas sino de hechizos también y antes de morir me pasó todos sus conocimientos. No soy tan grandiosa como ella mi amo, pero de algo le ayudarán mis servicios...

Naraku: Ya veo...Pronto me enseñaras tus talentos, por lo pronto, dile a mis otros sirvientes que te muestren tu recamara pequeña...

Ranma: Akane señor...Me llamo Akane...

Naraku: Muy bien Akane-san, te pido que te retires y mañana hablaremos con mas calma...

Sonríe. Yo tenía ganas de atacarlo en ese instante y acabar con su pútrida existencia y mas aprovechando su estado vunerable, pero asi como Kagome me dijo, el no era de confiarse no se sabía que estaba tramando o si en realidad estaba débil como lo aparentaba. Tenía que descubrir a que se proponía y por supuesto...Acabar con sus planes...

~*~Siguiente mañana~*~

Ya me había levantado temprano para meterme a bañar con agua helada por supuesto...Brrrr, que frío hacía...El lugar era tan tenebroso que uno hasta se podía olvidar como eran los rayos del sol. Me puse otro estupido kimono afemeinado y me recojí mi cabello en mi usual trenza. Sin maquillarme ni nada salí a la cocina a desayunar. Note que todas las cocineras eran personas ya grandes y que trabajaban arduamente y en silencio. Iba a ganarme su confianza para poder sacarles información mas despues.

Ranma: Buenos dias..

No contestaron.

Ranma: Dije BUENOS DIAS!! * Uups...* Je je *tono dulce* Buenos dias...

Sin decir nada, pusieron una bandeja de alimentos frente a mi. Tenía mucha hambre asi que me devoré todo sin decir nada. Estaba bien calientita la comida, sabrosa...suculenta asi como si fuera digna de la realeza y...

Cocinera: NIÑA!!! TE HAS COMIDO LA COMIDA QUE ERA PARA EL AMO!!

Ranma: *aun retacandose la boca con comida* ( )O~o( ) *pasa el bocado* ^o^ oh jo jo jo  . .U

Cocinera: No quiero ni pensar lo que pueda pasarnos si se retrasa la comida del amo...Apuremosnos a prepararle otro!!

Y una vez...volvieron al ajetreo de la cocina...pero como unas tres veces mas intensificado. Sin decir mas me desaparecí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia afuera para conocer un poco mas el castillo, pero unos ruidos extraños llamaron mucho mi atención. Eran como uns gritos furiosos y despues se oían como platos quebrarse. Me acerqué solo para ver que se trataba de un mocoso como de unos 10 o 11 años, que tenía el pelo agarrado en una coleta graciosa, pecas y...vestía como Sango...¿Acaso...?

Kohaku: *Deja su arma* Ohayo-Godzaimasu *se inclina*

Ranma: Ohayo...

No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Su parecido con Sango era...era asombroso! El era el niño que Naraku tenía bajo su control. Mismo con el cual chantajeaba a Sango, mismo con la cual la lastimaba y la dejaba indefensa...Pero a simple vista parecía un niño normal...Si ya me acordé, el bastardo había borrado sus memorias y cuando se encuentra con Sango el lo manipula para que la ataque...

Ranma: ¿Que haces?

Kohaku: Intento perfeccionar mis técnicas pero no puedo concentrarme...

Ranma: XD es sencillo

Kohaku: ¬¬ *viendo su apariencia* Fácil que una mujer como tu lo diga...

Ranma: ¬¬ mocoso nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias presta aca *arrebata su arma* Deja te pongo el ejemplo... *empieza a darle vuelta* AIIIYA!!!!!

Ja! Con un solo movimiento logro quebrar todos los platos dejando impresionado al chamaco

Kohaku: 0.0 Sugoi...¿Cómo le hiciste?

Ranma: XD muy facil solo ponle corazon a lo que haces y te va a salir bien ^.~

Kohaku: .////////////////. je je...

Ranma: ^^ *revuela los cabellos de Kohaku y le devuelve su arma*

Me retiro, pero por Sango que voy a cuidar de su hermanito mientras este aquí. Que por cierto...¿Que estaran haciendo la bola? Inuyasha de seguro ha de estar feliz, Kagome super preocupada y pues espero que los otros un poco tambien. D esperate a que 'Inu-chan' se entere de que YO enconrte el palacio de Naraku...^o^ Oh jo jo jo...XD que dulce es tomarle ventaja a Inuyasha...

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo y Naraku no recurrió de mi presencia para nada. Para mi mejor sirve de que pienso como hacerle para que no me descubra, pensare en todos los remedios, curas y embrujos de la vieja Cologne aunque sea para seguir la farsa por un tiempo, que al cabo no pienso dejar que Naraku viva por mas tiempo...

No se por que pero el cambio de ambiente y estar cercas del archi-enemigo de todos me habia agotado por completo y dejé que el sueño me venciera acostandome en mi recamara. Pero despues comencé a tener sueños raros. Comencé a sentirme enamorado...enojado y a la vez como con culpabilidad. De pronto en mis sueños vi a una mujer...una hermosa mujer con ropas de sacerdotiza y larga cabellera negra. Me estaba viendo directamente mientras me hablaba y yo sentí la urgencia de ir con ella y rescatarla...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mayaya: XD Wolas a todos!! Nuevamente me dio por actualizar je je...Espero que les haya gustado el chappie ¬¬ mi amiga Misao me regañó por hacer los chappies tan cortos XD espero ke ya se imaginen con quien esta soñando Ranma y si, mas adelante voy a poner a la Akane de adeveras. XD acepto ideas comentarios flames sugerencias y lo que se venga jajaja asi como dice mi amiga misao tomatazos tmb...que por cierto si son amantes de Rurouni Kenshin les recomiendo el fic de mi amiga Yuriko Makimashi se llama 'Actitudes y Sentimientos' esta KAWAIIIISIMO!!! XD no se arrepentiran de leerlo creanme...Gueno pos los dejo cuidense y pa la proxima!! SAYONARA!!! (pd: LEAN EL FIC)


	9. Sueños Extraños

[Capítulo 9: Sueños Extraños]

~Rabia.

Era todo lo que podía describir en ese momento...Enormes deseos de matar, de desquitarme, de lastimar a aquella persona que tanto amaba y a la vez tanto daño me hizo. Quería hacerle pagar, quería herirla en lo mas profundo de su ser. Con que ella quiso eliminarme ¿No? Pues ahora iba a pagarmelas, le iba a dar donde mas le doliera, ¿A poco creía que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos mientras ella me traicionaba? No...

Sigo corriendo sin parar, por un espeso bosque. Mi velocidad es impresionante pero mas asombrosa es mi deseo de venganza. Llego al poblado que ella protegía y me doy cuenta de que ha dejado lo que yo antes anhelaba en el Templo descuidado...Sin pensarlo dos veces me metó en el dispuesto a robarlo. "Es el...Detenganlo!!" Es lo que oigo gritar a los pueblerinos. Poco me importan sus inutiles intentos para detenerme, ya que lo tengo en mis manos. El templo hace una explosión y revienta en llamas, mientras oigo los gritos desesperados de los hombres que quedaron atrapados dentro. "Ojala y se quemen vivos" Es lo único que pensé en ese momento. Despues seguí corriendo con la gema preciosa en mis manos. Por fin cumpliría mi ambición, esa ambición que había renunciado gracias a ella..."Volverte humano y estar juntos por siempre..." Feh! Esas habian sido sus palabras tan cargadas de mentiras y falsedad. De pronto oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre, Me detuve un poco y la vi frente a mí, herida y con su arco empuñado, apuntandome con la firme intención de matarme. Musité su nombre para luego ver que su flecha sagrada se dirigía hacía mí...hacía mi corazón.

Sentí un intenso dolor caliente en mi pecho que despues terminó por helar mi cuerpo...¿Porque...? ¿Porque tuvo que terminar así si yo te amaba? ¿Por que me mataste...? Una infinita obscuridad nubla mi vista mientras dejo caer al suelo la perla maldita que terminó separandonos...~

Despierto asustado y cubierto de pies a cabeza en sudor. ¿Que diablos significó eso? Mi cuerpo estaba temblando al recordar el dolor de esa flecha al perforar mi corazón, pero lo que mas me calcinaba eran las emociones que pasaban por mi cabeza. Me sentí confundido y algo dentro de mi me decía que todo fue muy real. Yo esto lo viví alguna vez, mas no se cuando, mas no se donde. Tal vez eran los sueños de alguien mas o los efectos por estar en el mismo lugar que el demoniaco de Naraku. Tal vez el sabe algo de mí e intenta jugar con mi mente confundiendome de esa manera. Pero, ¿Porque sentí y siento eso tan real? Aun quedan flotando en mi esos sentimientos de culpabilidad, de odio, de traición y de repente me siento tan solo y que no debo confiar en nadie. Me siento como un bastardo vacío por dentro y lleno de deseos y sentimientos impuros. Solo quiero vengarme solo quiero matar y ver sangre rodar en mis garras...

Ranma: ¬¬** "Pero si yo no tengo garras"

Digo mirandome las manos que ahora estan diminutivas por mi forma de mujer. Aunque puedo jurar que alguna vez...Hmmm...

Ranma: **** "Ah ya se! La culpa lo tiene el Inubaka por juntarme tanto con  el ya me ha de haber transmitido sus pulgas alusivas, Grrrr deja que lo vea..."

Oigo que alguien musita mi nombre con timidez.

Kohaku: Akane-san .////. este, um, el amo quisiera una palabra con usted antes del desayuno. Dice que es muy importante...

Me acorde de la existencia de Naraku haciendo que mis entrañas se revolvieran por dentro. No se porque pero algo me decía que a el le debía todas mis desgracias...O.o lo cual me sacó de onda por que en mi mundo yo no tengo desgracias relacionadas con el. Todo parecía estar conectado con esta dimensión...Cuando encuentre a Kagome le platicaré todo lo sucedido aquí. Entro al misterioso cuarto de Naraku cubierto en humos negros y ese ambiente denso y pesado que daba escalofríos de solo presenciarlos.

Ranma: *inclinandose respetuosamente* A sus órdenes amo Kagewagi-Sama...

Naraku: Si Si...sientate por favor.

Obedezco sin perder contacto con sus ojos.

Naraku: Quisiera saber de donde vienes y si en realidad eres lo que proclamas. Mandé a varios de mis mejores sirvientes a que investigaran mas sobre tí y no encontraron nada, es como si vinieras de otro mundo. Ademas dices ser humana sin embargo *mirando su cabello* No hay humana con las cualidades físicas que tu tienes. Dices ser bruja y ayer le demostrarte a Kohaku mi exterminador de demonios que sabías usar armas. Entras a mi habitación y no reconoces los humos de este incienso que si cualquier humano lo llegase a respirar muere de inmediato y sin embargo es un conocimiento básico entre las brujas y curanderas. Pero lo que mas me sorprende es tu resistencia a el...

Me sentí acorralado...Pero es verdad, si es capaz de matar a cualquier humano por que es que yo...A menos que se trate de una trampa...

Ranma: Kagewagi-Sama estos humos son de incienso natural, de otra forma usted ya haya muerto...A menos que...*Sonríe maliciosamente* Usted mismo no sea humano...

Naraku sonríe complacido.

Naraku: Bien bien bien pequeña, de que no eres bruja no me cabe la menor duda, pero de que me serás útil lo serás. Ahora dime quien te ha mandado para acá y con que intenciones lo han hecho...

Piensa, piensa Ranma, algo se te tiene que ocurrir...pero no debes mencionar a...

Ranma: Una mujer...desconozco su nombre, pero era una sacerdotiza muy hermosa de cabellos negros largos y mirada fría...

Naraku: Kikyou...

¿Kikyou? ¿La Kikyou que Kagome me platicó? ¿La Kikyou que traicionó a Inuyasha? ¿LA REENCARNACION DE KAGOME? ¿Esa fue la mujer con la que yo soñé?

Naraku: Con que fines...

Ranma: Ella me curó de una herida de muerte y a cambio yo le prometí hacer lo que me pidiera y me hizo llegar hasta aquí con la intención de informarle si algo raro estaba sucediendo aqui dentro...pero no me dijo mas...

Naraku: ¿Y ves algo raro...? *dice en tono amenazante*

Ranma: No mi amo, nada en lo absoluto...

Naraku: Muy bien, el día que entregues informes a Kikyou harás lo que yo te diga...

No se por que pero sentí que Naraku quería matarla y no se lo iba a permitir...Momento...@_@ ¿Por que habría de detenerlo yo? Si esa es la tarea del Inubaka...En ese momento entra Kohaku con la cara agitada y voz alarmada.

Kohaku: Kagewagi-Sama Kagewagi-Sama!!

Naraku: Que quieres Kohaku estoy en medio de...

Kohaku: Inuyasha señor...Inuyasha anda muy cercas de aquí y viene con el monje, la sacerdotiza reencarnada y la exterminadora. Usted no puede pelear en esa condición!

Naraku maldice entre dientes. No se si es porque Inuyahsa viene o por que yo escuché la conversación, porque desde entonces no ha parado de mirarme sospechosamente.

Naraku: Escuchame bien pequeña "Akane-san"...

Su voz destilaba maldad y era tan criptica y amenazante que no pude evitar temblar ante su voz. Una parte de mi tenía mucho miedo y la otra mucho coraje...

Naraku: Vas a regresar a donde Kikyou está y le dirás que no me encontraste. Ni se te ocurra traicionarme por que ya te tengo marcada y créeme que te arrepentiras de haberme traicionado, ¿Entendiste? Ahora vete ya...Te estaré vigilando...Y ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás...

Ranma: Hai...

Corro a mi "habitación" y quitandome el ridículo kimono me pongo mis ropas anteriores que las sirvientas ya habian lavado y planchado para mi. Tomo una olla de agua caliente y salgo corriendo de ahí, pero no soy tan tonto como para cambiar de apariencoia justo ahí sino que me espero hasta que estuviera a una distancia saludable de ahi. Veo hacia atrás desobedeciendo enteramente a Naraku solo para darme cuenta que el castillo empieza a disolverse en polvos negros y morados y a ser levantandos por viento hasta desaparecer. Ajá!!! Es por eso que no han podido dar con el ya que cuando se va se va con todo y todo. inuyasha anda cercas de por aquí y no quisiera que me viera así. Rapidamente vacío el contenido de la olla sobre mi cabeza para volver a la normalidad. Fiu! ya extrañaba mi verdadero cuerpo. Ahora esperen a que encuentre a Inubaka y a los demas para contarles lo sucedido aquí. Comienzo a correr en la profundidad del bosque con la esperanza de rápido encontrarlos y decirles que rumbo tomó Naraku e informarles en el estado crítico en el que se encontraba.

Sigo corriendo por lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad. Sin rumbo fijo y sin saber realmente a donde iba. Comenzaba a obscurecer y yo parecía no poder salir de ese inmeso bosque. Si no fuera por que tengo mejor sentido de orientación que el burro de Ryouga, juraría que he estado dando vueltas en circulos por el mismo lugar ya que todo se parecía. Me detuve un poco para descansar. Estaba de pie respirando agitado mientras me agachaba un poco sosteniendome de mis rodillas. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de tanto correr a pesar de que comenzaba a ponerse fresca la noche. Lo siguiente no lo ví venir...un látigo como amarillo violento hacia mí...quise moverme a un lado pero fue demasiada lenta mi reacción. El látigo alcanzó a impactarse en mi pierna izquierda haciendo una terrible abertura a lo largo de ella. Vi como mi sangre brotó como una fuente interminable de color carmesí mientras que yo me caía de lado al suelo, mi grito de dolor entumeciendo cualquier pensamiento.

Ranma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg!!

Puse mi mano sobre mi herida y sentí el como el cálido fluído de la vida empaparon mi mano y mis ropas. La herida era larga y profunda, estoy seguro que habia penetrado hasta mis huesos, inutilizandome por completo. Jamas había sentido tanto dolor y tanta impotencia en mi vida, aun así yo nunca me acorbardaba ante nada. El dolor no iba a doblarme. Aun sosteniendo mi herida asi como si quisiera unir mi carne partida en dos, me puse de pie, con el dolor enloquieciendome y al mirar mi pierna, vi que al rededor como que la piel se estaba...¿¿¿Echandose a perder...pu...pudriendose??? ¿El látigo estaba acaso envenenado...? FANTASTICO! Si no voy a morir desangrado sera por envenenamiento...

Ranma: Quien quiera que seas o lo que seas sal y da la cara bastardo para poder partirte en dos!

Sesshomaru: *Chasqueando la lengua en tono de reproche* Pero que temperamento tienes hermanito, aun en el estado en que te encuentras no pierdes la arrogancia y la estupidez...¿Me puedes decir quien literalmente esta partido en dos?

El sujeto sale un poco a la luz para poder verlo mejor. Es majestuosamente alto y de una personalidad imponente. Quien quiera que sea se ve que es un demonio de aspecto temible y poderoso y que de seguro va acabar conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...¿Acaso este es mi final...? ¿Moriré sin...sin ver a Akane otra vez....?

Ranma: ¿Quien eres? Exijo una explicación por que me atacaste y por que me hablas como si me conoces...

Sesshomaru: No finjas demencia hermanito, yo se que eres tú. Nunca te habia visto en tu forma humana pero creeme, que es la que mejor te va...

Ranma: Espera espera espera...Me estas confundiendo...No se de que me hablas...

Sesshomaru: Silencio Inuyasha! Enfrenta tu muerte como un hombre...Nadie destila ese horrendo aroma mas que tú...

Ranma: QUE QUE?!?!?!YO NO SOY INUYASHA!!!

La mirada del demonio se vuelve fria, como un furor helado en sus ojos dorados. Es como si pensara que me estuviera riendo de él. Me llamó hermanito...solo quiere decir que es Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha...0 POR QUE ME ESTOY TOPANDO CON TODO MUNDO Y TODO MUNDO ME CONFUNDE CON ESE PERRO JIJO DE...

Sesshomaru: *Mirada fría lanza otro latigazo causando una herida similar pero en el brazo derecho*

Ranma: AGGGGGHhhhggg! *Cae de rodillas sin poder soportar mas el dolor*

Sesshomaru: Es patético que tan débil puedes ser como humano, bueno no es tanta la diferencia de todas maneras. En verdad no se si valga la pena asesinarte así, tal vez me remordería la consciencia despues...Pero no te mataré sin que antes me digas que le hiciste a la Tetsusaiga...

No puse mucha atencion en sus palabras por que mi mente solo se rayaba en el pensamiento de "Dolor dolor dolor" Yo solo queria morirme, de pronto de la nada....

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!! (^^U la tecnica de la Tetsusaiga pero no se traducirla al español...gomen ne)

Sesshomaru pega un brinco veloz contrapenitas esquivando el mortifero ataque.

Inuyasha: D Tetsusaiga está acá e Inuyasha soy yo...Prepárate para probar el piso Sesshomaru...

El demonio abre los ojos asombrado mientras deseinvaina su látigo nuevamente, dispuesto a pelear con él...

~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mayaya: Ohayo Godzaimasu a todas esas lindas personas que leen mi fic!! De verdad muchas gracias...o.ô aunke me pregunto si ahora hago los chappies mas largos ya casi no tengo reviews... O.o será por que escribí algo ke no les agradó ^^U gomen si fue por eso y gracias por sus lindos reviews. 

Contestando las preguntas: Si mas adelante va a salir la verdadera Akane para encontrarse con su Ran-chan jajajaja y tmb otra cosa. Que si soy anti-Kikyou? ._. errrr Pues no tanto asi, no la odio ni nada solo siento infinita pena por ella que creo ke es peor ke odio ya ke pobre...se imaginan tener en sus manos a Inuyasha y despues perderlo? ._. yo tmb me amargaría sino tuviera a mi inu-chan, en fin no la odio ni me simpatiza solo la uso con propósitos del fic, espero y les haya gustado y para mi amiga Misao: Disculpa por no conectarme no sirve mi msn ni mi pc y la verdad no he tenido tiempo, pero despues te escribo sino metete al yahoo ya ke ese messenger creo ke si sirve. Es todo LOS QUIERO BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
